


A puding próbája az evés

by RunningAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), M/M, hogy Peter reményeim szerint karakterhű, nem sok, talán annyi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter helyre akarja hozni (vagy inkább felépíteni) a lányával a kapcsolatát, és ennek érdekében hajlandó némileg megváltozni. Már, ha tényleg hajlandó...<br/>A történet nem veszi figyelembe a negyedik évad eseményeit (nézzétek el nekem:)), a 3B-jét ellenben igen.<br/>Készült a „Steter 2015” kihívásra. (Vagyis egy pontosan 2015 szóból álló Peter/Stiles ficet kellett írni.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A puding próbája az evés

**Author's Note:**

> Masszív köszönet John Green-nek a "Csillagainkban a hiba" című könyvéért.

 

 

 

  
– És Malia? Hol? Hol van? Mit műveltél vele? – kérdezte Stiles, miután zavartan körbebámult a lakásban, ahol gyanús csend honolt. Ledobta a hátizsákját a sarokba. Peter vetett rá egy kurta pillantást, mire a fiú vágott egy grimaszt és felakasztotta a batyuját az előszobafogasra.  
  
– Semmit nem műveltem vele. Oda megy, ahová akar. Szabad választása van. Úgy döntöttem, a nevelési tanácsadó szakirodalomból az „engedékeny apa” modelljét teszem magamévá. Hiába csak kilencéves a... _lányom_ mentálisan, testileg mégiscsak tizenhat. Ugyan hogyan és mivel is tarthatnám vissza? _Természetesen_ Mr. Tate-nél van.  – Peter Hale, egy alfaságát vesztett, de legalább bölcs és tapasztalt vérfarkas minden méltóságával szép, szabályos füstkarikát fújt a nappali poros levegőjébe, aztán megint a fiúra nézett. – Hol máshol lenne?  
  
– De... nem arról volt szó... nem abban egyeztetek meg, hogy időnként... hogy hetente? Hogy nálad? – zihálta Stiles.  
  
– Futottál ideáig? – vigyorodott el Peter, és esze ágában sem volt a fiút hellyel kínálni.  A lelke mélyén túlságosan élvezte Stiles frusztráltságát. Bár azt is tudta, hogy a fiút nem fogják némi udvariassági malőrök eltántorítani attól, hogy továbbra is a nyakára járjon.  
  
_Valóban így gondolom? Teher lenne? Nem, nem igazán. Roppant mód elszórakoztat a kitartása._  
  
– Vissza fog jönni – közölte Peter évek hosszú munkája által tökélyre fejlesztett nyugalommal és lazasággal. Azzal a lehengerlő és magabiztos hangsúllyal, amiről pontosan tudta, hogy ezzel vonzotta magához Stilest. _Legalábbis_ kezdetben. – Mert _egyszer_ majd be kell vallania a nevelőapjának, hogy ő ölte meg a mostohaanyját. És a kishúgát is, aki történetesen Mr. Tate vérszerinti gyermeke volt. Szerinted meddig tartható ez az állapot? Ez az édes illúzió, hogy a kislányom egy szegény, szerencsétlen, ártatlan kis angyalka, aki egy legyet sem tudna lecsapni? Meg persze, az _én_ kislányom teljesen normális... Malia rájön majd, hogy jobban hasonlítunk egymásra, mintsem szeretné, és akkor majd meglátogat, és atyai jótanácsaimat fogja kérni.  
  
– Hé, hé, hé! _Világ legrosszabb apja_ verseny aranyérmese! – kiáltott fel Stiles. – A _saját_ lányodról beszélsz. Azért, mert a te életed történetesen egy totális csőd, attól még számára lehet jövő. És...  
  
Azt akarta mondani, hogy talán kettejük számára is lehet. Apa és lánya számára. De a torkán akadtak a szavak.  
  
Peter a fiú felé fordult, miközben belenyomta a csikket a hamutartóba. Keskeny, szürke, lassan elhalványuló szalag szálldogált a plafon felé.  
  
– Csak realista vagyok. A gyilkosok megtalálják egymás társaságát – sokatmondó tekintettel fürkészte a fiút, aki állta a jégkék szemek vizslatását. – Mert szükségük van egymásra. És mert másnak nincs szükségük rájuk.  
  
– Ez persze rám nem vonatkozik – tette hozzá gyorsan.  
  
– Igen, te tökéletes vagy ebben a magányos formádban, ahogyan most vagy. – Stiles a farzsebébe süllyesztette izzadt tenyerét, és beharapta az ajkait. Még mindig nem ült le, ott ácsorgott a kanapén elterülő vérfarkas előtt, egyik lábáról a másikra támaszkodva. A felszínen sem volt nyugodt, belül pedig végképp úgy érezte magát, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán.  
  
– Te mondtad, nem én. – Peter felsóhajtott, és kivett még egy cigarettát a dobozból.  
  
– Ezüst? – kérdezte Stiles hitetlenkedve, ahogy a férfi visszatette a tárcát az asztalra.  
  
– Ugyan, Stiles. Fehér arany. Jobban kéne ismerned az... _értékeket_.  
  
– Pfff – rázta meg a fejét a fiú, aztán letelepedett Peter mellé a kanapéra. Tisztes távolságban. _Egyelőre_. – Mi volt ma a... – szélesen gesztikulálva Peter felé intett, míg lábai türelmetlenül és ingerülten doboltak a parkettán.  
  
– Ó. A terápián. Köszönöm kérdésed. A szokásos – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, és Stiles most először vette észre a mozdulatain és a mimikáján az enyhe elbizonytalanodás jeleit.  
  
Peter keserűen felnevetett.  
  
– Arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy mit tanultam? Hogy tanultam-e egyáltalán valamit, vagy még mindig „egyhelyben toporgok”, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek?  
  
Stiles zavartan pislogott, de nem szólt semmit; úgy gondolta, kivár.  
  
– Nos, megtanultam, hogy az, hogy Jennifert megöltem – nem Juliát, a darachot, hanem a nővért, aki... aki... – Lehajtotta a fejét, és faarccal Stiles cipőjét bámulta, majd az üvegasztalon heverő hamutartóra siklott a tekintete. – A nővért, aki ápolt engem, míg öntudatlanul feküdtem a kórházban, és aki segített nekem Laurát tőrbe csalni, nos... talán nem volt fair dolog tőlem vele szemben, hogy megöltem. Akármilyen szörnyű színűre is festette a haját. Megölni azt, aki segít rajtunk: bűn.  
  
Stiles nyelt egyet.  
  
– Váó... ez... Peter, ez csak... hű! Ez klassz. Ez tök jó. Hogy így gondolod.  
  
Peter felnézett rá. A tekintete egy ragadozóé volt.  
  
– Ez aranyos. Te komolyan elhitted, hogy én ezt megbántam – gyúlt ördögi fény a szemeiben, egy tökéletesen öntelt mosoly kíséretében. – Stiles, Stiles... – csóválta meg a fejét. – Ennél ravaszabbnak gondoltalak. Hm... _ravaszdi_. Róka.  
  
Úgy ízlelgette a saját szavait, mintha lépes mézet nyalogatna.  
  
Stiles lelkébe élesen hasított a „ravasz” szó.  
  
_Ravaszabbnak gondoltalak_.  
  
– Tudod mit, Peter? Akkor baszódj meg! – Ezzel felpattant a helyéről, és már indult is volna kifelé, de egy erős kéz vasmarokkal visszarántotta.  
  
– Ne! – mondta a férfi éles, parancsoló hangon, majd jóval szelídebben, szinte már kérlelve hozzátette: – Maradj. Csak... maradj még. Nem miattam. Magad miatt.  
  
Az utolsó mondatban enyhe gúny vibrált, de Stiles úgy döntött, nem vesz róla tudomást.  
  
– Szerinted, ha Scott vérfarkassá tett volna, kék lenne a szemem, ugye? – kérdezte azt, amit már nagyon régóta szeretett volna valakitől, _bárkitől_ , akár Petertől, akár Derektől, akárkitől, még talán magához Mr. Argenthez is oda mert volna menni, és talán a szemébe is mert volna nézni, csak hogy megkérdezze...  
  
– Miért kérdezel tőlem olyasmit, amire te is jól tudod a választ – mondta Peter, majd letüdőzte a következő adag szippantást.  
  
– Azért, mert _nem_ tudom, te idióta.  
  
– Ha emlékszel, egyszer mondtam, hogy nem mindenki születik arra, hogy farkas legyen – mondta Peter csendesen.  
  
– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy lehet, hogy én is meghaltam volna?  
  
Peter széttárta a karját. Stiles néha elmerengett azon, hogy Derek Hale szörnyeteg nagybátyja épp olyan széles gesztusokkal kommunikál, mint saját maga. És ettől kényelmetlenül érezte magát.  
  
– Honnan tudnám. Senki sem lehet biztos ebben. Csak egy megérzés.  
  
– Tehát felesleges is lenne aggódnom ezért?  
  
– Ha engem kérdezel, felesleges _bármiért_ is aggódni az életben.  
  
Stiles visszaült a kanapéra. Úgy egy arasszal közelebb a férfihoz, mint az előbb.  
  
– Jacksonnak is kék színben világít a szeme, noha egyik gyilkosság elkövetésénél sem volt magánál. Bár az is lehet, hogy az is számít, hogy meghalt az anyja, miközben megszülte őt. Nem tudom, mennyit nyom a latban egy szöges bombával felrobbantott sheriffhelyettes. Az is lehet, hogy semmit. Miért izgat ez téged ennyire, Stiles? Egyszer mintha azt mondtad volna valakinek, hogy a _kék_ szín, az csak egyszerűen szép.  
  
– Ezt mondtam volna? – Stiles felemelte a hamutartót. Egy papírfecnit talált alatta egy címmel.  
  
– Szóval el sem mentél a pszichológushoz? Itt a telefonszáma is. Még én tettem ide egy...  
  
– ... egy hete – fejezte Peter a mondatot. – Stiles, nekem nincsenek problémáim – nézett a fiú szemébe, míg elővette a zsebéből az öngyújtót, hogy nekifogjon a harmadik szálnak. – És te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy pont ez a _probléma_. Egyikőnk sem hülye. Őszintén szólva, te vagy az egyetlen személy ebben a posványos kisvárosban, talán még Lydiát leszámítva, aki képes arra, hogy felfogja, amit mondok. Visszatérve a szemekre, és a szebbnél szebb színekre... Miért hiszed azt, hogy aki egyszer (vagy párszor) ölt, az rossz ember? Ezzel sárba tiprod és leköpöd teszem azt, szegény Derek összes erőfeszítését, ami arra irányult eddigi élete során, hogy levezekelje Paige megölését. Tényleg attól lesz valaki jó, hogy önelégülten a tükörbe nézve azt mondhatja: „az én lelkemen legalább nem szárad senki halála”? Tudsz te ennél árnyaltabban is gondolkodni, Stiles. Sokkal árnyaltabban.  
  
– Ideges vagy – közölte Stiles egyszerűen. A haragja elpárolgott, bár az az elképedéssel vegyes bosszúság, ami olyan sokszor a hatalmába kerítette, ha egy légtérben tartózkodott Peterrel, korántsem múlt el. – Sosem szívtál még el három szálat ennyire rövid idő alatt. És egyébként is... miért is dohányzol?  
  
Peter felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ma ilyen analizálós kedvedben vagy, Stiles? Akkor elmesélek neked egy történetet. Egy fiúról meg egy lányról szól. Ne. Ne kezdj el pukkadozni a röhögéstől. Tehát egy lányról és egy fiúról. Mindketten rákosak, ami eddigi olvasmányélményeim alapján, elég komoly betegség. Egyes Gerard Argent nevű kilencven és a halál között támolygó pszichopata nyugdíjasok képesek lennének akár a saját gyereküket is eltenni láb alól, csak hogy kigyógyulhassanak belőle. De térjünk vissza a meséhez. A fiú szájában mindig cigaretta lóg, ám sosem gyújt rá. Azt mondja a lánynak, hogy azért teszi ezt, mert így fricskát mutathat a betegségnek, a halálnak. A szájába veszi azt, ami tüdőrákot okozhat neki, de sosem gyújtja meg. A srác azt is mondja: ez egy jelkép, egy metafora. A fogai közé szorítja a gyilkost, de nem ad hatalmat neki a gyilkolásra.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy a _Csillagainkban a hibá_ ból idézel. Épp most. És nekem.  
  
– Csitt – intette le a férfi a Stilest. – A lényeg, hogy azért dohányzom, mert a cigaretta _ég_. Én lobbantom lángra, ha akarom, és én oltom el; hozzám ér, de én uralom, és nem tud megégetni. Így mindig láthatom, milyen messzire jutottam. Milyen mélyről.  
  
Peter belenyomta a hamutartóba a még meg sem gyújtott cigarettát.  
  
– Mégiscsak számít Malia, ugye?  
  
Peter nem szólalt meg.  
  
– Kérdeznék tőled valamit. Nézz rám – kérte Stiles, és a vérfarkas lassan felé fordította a fejét. A fiú most a térdein dobolt, hosszú, elegáns ujjai puhán csapódtak kopott farmerja anyagához. – Meg tudnád ölni Dereket?  
  
Peter majdnem felnevetett.  
  
– Először is. _Derek_ ölt meg engem, ha az emlékezetem nem csal. De ha azt kérdezed, megtenném-e vele... miért is ne?  
  
– Jó, ez talán nem a legjobb kérdés volt. Akkor... meg tudnád-e gyilkolni Maliát?  
  
– Maliát? – Peter elgondolkodva ráncolta össze a homlokát.  
  
– Úristen! Ennyi idődbe telik erre válaszolni? – Stiles a tenyerébe temette az arcát, majd a körmével is belevájt.  
  
– Mmmm... nincs szükségem rá, hogy megöljem. Nincs utamban.  
  
Stiles elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Peterre, aki védekezőn emelte fel a kezét.  
  
– Ne nézz így rám. Természetesen, tudom a helyes választ. Tudom, hogy erre azt kell válaszolni, hogy: „nem, nem, dehogyis, sosem tennék ilyet, még önvédelemből sem”, de tedd fel magadnak a kérdést, Stiles. Te kit nem ölnél meg, ha a halála által menthetnéd a bőrödet? Sanszos, hogy bárkit. Oké, oké, már megint ez nézés... Rendben. Értem. Stiles, én tudom, hogy azt _kell_ gondolni, hogy soha nem gyilkolnám meg az unokaöcsémet, sem az ápolót, aki segített rajtam, és végképp nem a saját vérem, de tudod, az a baj, hogy nem _így_ érzem. Pontosabban: tudom, hogy éreznem _kellene_ , hogy amit teszek helytelen, de nem érzem. Egyszerűen nem. Ilyen vagyok. Nem vagyok olyan, mint Scott. És nem vagyok olyan, mint te. Nincs lelkiismeretem. Nagyra értékelem, hogy szeretnéd, hogy növesszek egyet. Tarthatnám egy cserépben a nemlétező bűntudatom mellett, te pedig eljöhetnél néha és megöntözhetnéd meg kigyomlálhatnád, ha kedved tartja.  
  
– Engem megölnél? – kérdezte Stiles feszülten.  
  
– Nem – felelte Peter kurtán.  
  
– Ne-em? – Stiles remélte, hogy egyszer meg tudja fejteni a vérfarkas gondolkodásmódját, és talán épp ma jön el az a nap.  
  
– Szeretek veled lefeküdni. – Peter lustán kinyújtotta a karját a háttámlán.  
  
_Még egy arasszal közelebb_.  
  
– Ööö... oké. – Stiles ajkai csodálkozó „ó” betűt formáztak. Pár centivel félrehúzódott. Megborzongott, pedig fülledt júniusi este volt.  
  
– É-és, ha... ha már nem szeretnél velem lefeküdni? Akkor csak úgy... _nem lennék utadban_? Mint Malia?  
  
– Stiles, már előbb tudtam, hová akarsz kilyukadni, mint te magad, de belemegyek a játékodba, aminek az a célja, hogy „megments engem” – mosolyodott el a vérfarkas, már majdnem kedvesen. – Nem, Stiles. Nemcsak nem lennél az utamban. Unalmas lenne nélküled a lét. Akarom mondani: még unalmasabb. Tudod, mire vágyom most a leginkább?  
  
– Ne kímélj!  
  
– Arra, hogy lenyomjalak az ágyra és irgalmatlanul megdugjalak.  
  
– Ööö...  
  
– Ez a kedvenc magánhangzód? Ha majd becsuktad a szád, azután másról is beszélhetünk. Vagy inkább ne beszéljünk...  
  
A fiú kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a puha, süppedős matracon. El akart menni. Haza akart menni, vissza egy olyan világba, ami kiszámíthatóbb, tisztább és egyszerűbb. Valahol rettegett tőle, hogy magával sodorja Peter egyszerre nyomasztó, taszító és ugyanakkor ellenállhatatlan lénye. Stiles tudta, hogy ő dönt és nem más. Talán valóban ravasz volt. Túl okos ahhoz, hogy hagyja magát becsapni, és ezt Peter is tudta. És a farkasnak sokkal izgalmasabb volt egy olyan társ, aki saját maga választja azt, hogy itt marad vele, nem fenyegetésnek vagy olcsó manipulálásnak enged. Stiles nem tudta, mit fog hozni a jövő, a múltból pedig már elege volt. Jó, hát nem menti meg Petert. Kisétál az ajtón, és elmegy. Itt hagyja, hadd főjön a saját levében. Hadd hitesse el másokkal, hogy elindult a javulás útján. Stiles elbukott már párszor az életben, de mindig újra felállt. Tudta a különbséget aközött, hogy valakinek hiányzik az agyából vagy a lelkéből egy olyan áramkör, aminek ott kéne lennie, és aközött, aki csak úgy tesz, mintha hiányozna neki. Peterrel kapcsolatban mégis bizonytalan volt. Vajon, ha még egyszer, utoljára megcsókolná, megtudná a választ?  
  
_A puding próbája az evés..._  
  
  



End file.
